Interrupted
by doramatikku
Summary: [hanakimi] People are always asking Umeda for help, they just can't seem to leave the poor guy alone can they? [hint of shonenai, not that bad though]


PUAHAH! My first hanakimi fanfic! Of course all disclaimers apply, hanakimi does not belong to me, and all of these characters are fictional and therefore not mine. They belong to the talented Hisaya Nakajo. And in case you are wondering, I used volume 14 of hanakimi as a huge reference to all of the names of the characters I used in here.  
  
He ran in and slammed his door of his dorm room shut. People were nagging him, asking him to help with this and that, didn't they care that he had his own life to live? With the door bolted and shut, he made his way into his room where someone was waiting for him. He stopped and stared at the enticing body sleeping upon his bed, a figure much like his own, seductively wrapped among his sheets. Slyly he slipped over to the bedside, his fingers gently touching the sleeper's hair, a dark ebony color like the night sky. Slowly he diverted his attention to the window, the sky was darkening as each moment wore on. Reluctantly he left the bedside and drew the curtains to a close, blocking the room from the rest of the sunset's glow. It had been a stressful day for him; being one of the top ten students in the academy was harsh, especially when everyone came imploring you to lend them your notes. He sighed as he slipped off his uniform and unbuckled his belt. Then came a knocking at his door; he was tempted to leave it unanswered, but it might have woken up his sleeping guest. Hastily he opened the door, his impatience was bluntly written across his calm face.  
"Hey Umeda! Do you think I can borrow your notes for math? I think I lost mine somewhere." His friend's sheepish grin annoyed him even further. Leaving his friend at the door, he hurriedly searched through his school bag for the cursed notes he was so famous for. Passively he held the notes with one hand, while his other palm was outstretched. Just as his friend reached to take it, his pulled it back and shoved his waiting hand in his friend's face.  
"600 yen, in cash, in my hand now or else these notes are going back to their folder."  
"Can't I give you 300 yen instead?"  
"350 and they're yours." impatiently he tapped his foot as his friend frantically searched his pockets for money.  
"Thanks! Even though you're always grumpy, you always seem to help people!" with a smile his friend finally left, leaving him in peace at last.  
He shut the door quietly and began making his way towards his bed. He was still sleeping soundly, as if he hadn't heard anything at all. Umeda was just about to make his way to the bed once more when another knock came rapping at his door. It was his dorm mate, Chayamachi. His scowl deepened even more.  
"Hey, I left my keys in here somewhere ca-you're in the middle of something aren't you?" he looked towards the direction Umeda's head nodded to. "I see. let me go in and get my stuff and then you can go back to doing whatever you were planning to do."  
Umeda sighed and let him in; he had known Chayamachi since middle school and he was also one of the few that knew about him. Chayamachi was quite helpful every now and then, covering for Umeda when all the other guys questioned him. Hastily Chayamachi stuffed his clothes into his duffel back, grabbed his keys and ran out the door grinning at Umeda slyly.  
"I'll be at Sonezaki's dorm, he's got a load of manga over there." He stared at the figure sleeping on the bottom bunk. "Heheh, have fun! I'll be back tomorrow, that should give you enough time to do. whatever."  
"Thanks," Umeda got ready to shut the door, but found that his roommate was still there, smiling wickedly at him and the bed. He put on an annoyed glare, "GO ALREADY!"  
Laughing, Chayamachi began to back out the door, "I'm going, I'm going! Try not to stay up too late ok?" and with another smirk he finally left.  
He shut the door and leaned on it, slowly sliding down. 'No more interruptions please.' he thought as he finally got up. Slowly waltzing over to the bedside once more, he carefully paced his steps, staring into the sleeping beauty that was sleeping soundly in his bed. Just as he was about to jump into the covers the phone rang and startled him. Angrily fuming, he stalked over to the phone and picked it up.  
"What the hell do you want?" he snarled through clenched teeth.  
"Don't talk to your loving sister that way!" his sister's familiar voice rang horridly through his ears.  
"Loving? Io, you've got to be kidding me, okay state your business."  
"Mom wants to know if you can baby-sit Rio tomorrow while she goes out with Father." He groaned as he thought about his plans for tomorrow. "Fine, have her drop Rio here at my dorm around ten tomorrow morning."  
"Actually," Io's voice trailed off before coming back. "Mom and Father are going to the hot springs, and they were wondering if they could drop Rio off at seven."  
"In the evening? Sure that would be fine by me, now if you exc-"  
  
"In the morning dear brother of mine, in the morning." Although she tried her best to pity him, he couldn't be fooled, she was laughing at him in the inside.  
"In the morning? Well, why can't you watch her? I don't see you going to a hot spring or anything." he grumbled, he soon regretted his words.  
"Well, that reminds me!" Her cheery voice was louder than usual. "I've got to go to a business meeting in Hokkaido, do you think you can watch Nanba too while you're at it?"  
"What? Why can't you take him with you?" he retorted. In the corner of his eye he could see someone moving about in his bed, if he didn't end this conversation soon, his chance would be over. "Fine, bring the kid here tomorrow at seven then." He said flatly.  
"Great! I'll pick up both of them at eight in the evening, I got to go, lots of love!" Io's victorious voice boomed.  
"Yeah, whatever." He slammed the phone down quickly and ran to his bedside to find a smirk staring back at him.  
"Babysitting tomorrow?"  
Umeda sunk down, feeling defeated. "Yeah." his eyes peered up at his guest. "Would you like to go back to sleep Ryouichi? And pretend that you were never awake in the first place?"  
Kijima looked amusedly at him, "I've been sleeping for two hours just waiting for you to get back. You're a busy person aren't you Hokuto?"  
"Well. people have been trailing me for notes for the upcoming exams," his eyes turned toward Kijima, "How about a little reward for being so nice to all of those lazy students?" Umeda moved in closer toward Kijima's smirking face.  
"But," Kijima dodged Umeda's lurking face watching as he fell head first onto the pillows. "Since you have to baby-sit Rio tomorrow, can you watch Shuna too? I have a couple of errands to run." Watching as Umeda sunk even lower onto the pillows, Kijima gave him a kiss his back as if to apologize for throwing on another kid to watch over. "I'll come pick her up early, maybe help you watch these kindergarteners."  
"Like that's gonna make me feel better." He muttered through the pillows. Suddenly he felt hands slinking up his undershirt; he turned around in surprise to find Kijima pulling him closer.  
"But I bet this will." he pulled in a deep embrace and an intense kiss. He surrendered himself to Kijima as he lay on the bed, waiting whatever came next. Whether it was a kiss, an embrace, or something more. But nothing came, only the sound of a distant telephone ringing through his ears. A young voice came answering the phone call, a young, female like voice.  
"Hello? Uh, he's sort of sleeping at the moment."  
His mind froze; he was in an all boys' school. There were no girls or females here. at least that's what its supposed to be. Quickly he shot up and realized just where he was as he saw Mizuki standing sheepishly in the corner holding a telephone.  
"Eh, sorry sensei, I came into see if you could disinfect my cut and the phone rang. So I answered it for you."  
"Ermf. who is it?"  
"It's Akiha."  
The doctor sighed; he was having such a good dream too. "Well, tell that damn photographer to go freeze in the artic." He retorted.  
"Um, Akiha, Umeda sensei asks if you could go freeze in the artic. Uh huh, okay, will do, bye." She hung the phone back on its receiver.  
"I didn't mean literally," he muttered as he began looking for the disinfectant, trying to keep his mind off of the photographer.  
"Sensei, Akiha says that he'll come in about ten minutes and that you shouldn't contain your excitement because he knows how much you want him." She blushed at the thought of what they might be doing.  
Slowly rubbing his temples he left out a heavy sigh. 'And after twelve years they still wont leave me alone will they?' he thought while unscrewing that top of the jar. The phone rang again.  
"Should I answer that sensei?"  
"Just let the machine take it, show me the cut." Obediently she showed him her palm. He swished the cotton swab, placed a band-aid on it and sent her off.  
Then all was quiet except for the persistent ring of the telephone. Irritably he picked it up, and shouted into the phone.  
"Akiha, GIVE ME SOME PEACE!!" he was answered by a stifling laughter at the end of the line. It wasn't the familiar laugh of the photographer though; it was someone else, "Hello?" he slowly spoke, unsure of what troubles he might have caused.  
"Do you really want me to leave you in peace that much Hokuto?" the familiar voice laughed in amusement. It was Ryouchi, he old friend.  
"Eh? Sorry, I thought you were someone else. So what's new?" Umeda slid comfortably down his car, lighting a cigarette and taking in a deep breath.  
"Nothing much, but I'm off for the rest of the night, you want to meet at the pub?"  
Suddenly his interest sparked in those words; maybe then he could fulfill the rest of his dream. He smirked over the phone, "Sure, you better not cancel on me like last time though."  
  
"Alright, see you at eight then?"  
"At eight." Lightly he rung the phone back on its receiver and inhaled the smoke. Things seemed to have livened up a bit, maybe his day wont be so bad after all. But unbeknownst to him, a certain photographer was peering out in the bushes, gathering up all this information. Even after all those years, they still won't leave the poor doctor alone.  
  
Owari  
  
That went fairly well, the ending was a bit choppy but review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
